Talk:Elliot Vaughn/@comment-4964253-20120718122607/@comment-4623374-20120718212713
I'll list the powers in order...then I'll tell you how she'll kill Doom Endgame Technique:Deathblow-Deathblow absorbs all the life-force of opponent.his endgame he can take all of your life-force from doomweaver to kill him Chronkinetic Combat-He can fight you with super speed like punches by speeding up time then make you age with each hit.can speed up or slow down time to do attacks that look like he didn't touch you Electromagnetism Manipulation-He can cause paranoia in people and send out E.M.P waves to shut do electric devices he even has great agility he moves extremly fast he can even control robots that are evil.cause a massive heart attack via paranoia Nonexistence-He could erase you fro existnce but I know you have a counter for this. Gravity Manipulation-He can use this to crush you or to mimic flying he can mimic water and fire control with this he can even make himself too heavy too carry or too light. Piezokinesis-He can control pressure he can swim really fast or control/create storms or even fly with this he can even distort you senses by control air pressure even make you emplode or explode. Enhanced Scythemanship-He is an master reaper he can behead you with just an twitch of his wrist he can beat you with jsut the handle on. Ultimate Invincibility-he's been in millions of bettles and has never lost a snigle one. Soulless Being-He has no soul. Weapon Regeneration-Just because you break his swordor gun doesn't mean he's do for. Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation-Whatever your afraid of he will gain that powerr to scare you then kill you he can even manifest them into being just to kill you. Powers Via Object-He holds the Scythe Of De'anglea an sycthe soooo powerful it can cut through the space-time continua itself giving him Spatial Slicing he can even use Warp Energy Field Manipulation with this creating feilds of Omniblock and power augmentation. Universal Force Sealing-He can seal suns and black holes into people to kill you he can even make people insane by sealing the Electromagnetic feild inside you. Serqekinetic Combat-He fights with acid. Paradox Inducement-He can burn uder water he can divide tape by tape and destroy whole planets with this he can even make water burn you. Absolute Existence-He can't not die no matter what you can use to kill him he cane even grant semi-immortality. Personal Domain-He has his own world where he is omnipotent and can trap you there no one can beat him while in there. Disembowelment-He can turn you inside out or even reverse your powers. Death Inducement-He can cause death just by touching you or if you look at him the wrong way or he could leave an mark on you which could kill you with ease. Freezing-He can turn you into ice. Life Mastery-He can create, destroy or live forever he can even make new planets with this he is also known for making souls and fro his unique death sense. Darkness Manipulation-he can create shade and shadows and control them to fight you. Truth Manipulation- Dragon Physiology- Necromancy- DNA Replication- Afterimage Creation- Scattering- Disaster Manipulation- Goo Generation- Beast Creation- Pestilence Inducement-He can create devistating dieases to kill you in grosome ways he can even turn into an swarm of locast to become intangible and cause crops in a area to die. Enhanced Swordsmanship-He is master at swordplay he can use two swords at once or fight blindfolded with one hand behind his back. Benevorous-He can corrupt good guys and make them evil. The blink powers are powers I haven't decided to keep yet....but I have a feeling if these two Doomweavers ever collide it will be epic.